Central tire inflation systems are commonly utilized on large commercial trucks so as to increase the performance of the truck across alternate terrain types. By way of example but not limitation, inflation systems are common on military vehicles that must traverse alternate terrains during a mission wherein the vehicle may be traversing across loose sand to asphalt in a single trip. It is desirable during traversing across different terrains such as the aforementioned to inflate and/or deflate the tires so as to optimize traction and other performance parameters for the instant terrain.
One issue with existing tire inflation systems is the use of external shut off valves. Utilization of external shutoff valves prevents the ability for the central tire inflation system to maintain a minimum tire pressure in the event of a tire emergency. If a tire suffers a catastrophic failure on a conventional central tire inflation system the tire can completely lose all of its air pressure, which can cause the tire to dislodge from the wheel and cause more damage to the vehicle. A further issue with existing central tire inflation systems is their inability to adjust to various vehicle wheel sizes and bolt patterns. Existing systems are limited to the wheel sizes and are unable to adjust to accommodate alternate wheel sizes restricting the ability for the central tire inflation system to be moved between vehicles. Lastly, current technology does not permit adjustment of the release valve so as to prevent tires from going flat and further ensure a minimum tire pressure is maintained.
Accordingly, there is a need for a central tire inflation system that is configured to provide adjustability to accommodate alternate wheel sizes and further provide an adjustable valve means so as to inhibit a tire from completing losing air pressure.